Konoha High!
by EpicWriterrrr-TT.TT
Summary: Hope like it it's been on my comp. for some time xD


_Note to the readers: This is my first fanfic tackling all couples in Naruto so be nice, k? Also it has a few songs in it. Hope you guys like it.._

* * *

Summary: The girls and boys from our beloved anime : Naruto takes up a whole new role in High School! Pairings are : GaaSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, KibaIno, ShikaTema and one-sided SasuSaku. Each of them will have a POV on the first chapter as an introduction so that all the character's point of view will be seen.. ENJOY! :"

Haruno Sakura was just a normal girl. A normal girl in a normal highschool waiting for something in her life to happen... Ok, so maybe her highschool wasn't _THAT_ normal. Sakura's school was for kids with special talent. Girls were called Kunoichi while boys were called Shinobi's. Those who enter Konoha High had different talents: handling weapons, great speed, amazing agility, superhuman strength blah blah blah. And among the crowd of students she was just...normal. A student without talent. As her genius friend, Shikamaru, has stated, she was a Kunoichi with no specific ability. And he was right. Mean, but right. The only thing that got Sakura into this school was her high level of intelligence and analytical mind.

Sakura sighed, as her fingers pounded on her desk, and as her bottom was slowly becoming numb for sitting to long. Their teacher, was again late. She ran her fingers throught her unusual colored hair. Yes, it was pink and yes, it was weird. She was like a flamingo among canaries. Or like a Sakura tree among Mango trees. She sighed again. Suddenly the door burts open, and lo' and behold was Kakashi sensei, and three students Sakura has never seen before.

" Sorry class," Kakashi-sensei said while scratching his head sheepishly. " I got lost in the path of Formiddamable Life."

" You're such a LIAR!" Naruto shouted , pointing an accusing finger at sensei. Naruto Uzumaki, the class clown and hooligan. In Sakura's opinion, he was the most loud-mouth and annoying person ever walked on the face of the earth. But for some reason you can't help but like him, since he was always cheerful and nice. But again, he was _so_ annoying you can't ignore that fact

Everybody sweatdropped. Sakura guessed it was supposed to be expected, since Kakashi-sensei has always have a habit of being late and creating lame excuses for his delayed arrivals. This was another of those excuses.

_**Path of Formiddamable Life my ASS you stupid pile of SHI*! Why don't I throw you in the path of I'm gonna kick you're butt for those Lame Excuses?**_Shouted Sakura's Innerself, the complete opposite of the real Sakura, menacingly. Sakura shook her head and mentally told off her inner and diverted her attention to the three students in front of her.

"Now, now Naruto, no need to get angry, " Kakashi-sensei said. He nodded to the three newcomers. " These are the Sand siblings, from Suna. they just moved here and is now transfering here in Kono-"

"Oh No!" Nauto shouted suddenly, cutting off Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "What is it_ now_ Naruto?" Sakura snickered. Looks like Those Icha Icha book would have to wait Kakashi-sensei, Sakura thought.

"I lost my lunch money and my Strategy notebook that I was suppose to give back to Iruka-sensei."

A deep sigh was let out by the teacher. " Will you shut up if I buy you your lunch and find the notebook?"

Naruto nods enthusiastically.

"Ok then, I shall continue. So they will be transfering here to-"

"AKAMARU!"

Everyone's head's turned to a dismayed Kiba. " What is it _now_?" Kakashi said impatiently.

" Huh? Oh, you mean what I said earlier? Nah that was nothing.. I just felt like saying 'Akamaru'."

Kakashi sighed again, but impatiently this time. "As I was saying before being _rudely_ interrupted _two _times... These three here will be now entering here in Konoha High. Now, if you would kindly introduced youselves.."

The first one that immediately stepped forward was a female. She had sandy blond hair tied up in four pony tails. She had dark peircing blue eyes and a playful smirk. Sakura noticed she was roughly a bit older than she and the rest was. She was tall and had a curvacious body. Sakura looked uneasingly at her. " I'm Temari, the eldest of the the Subaku siblings.."

The next one was slightly smaller and had a hood like a cat and his face was covered with purple paint. Under the hood was a peek into his dark brown scruffy hair. He winked to the girls. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten sigh. Another weird pervert. " Wassup, I'm Kankuro."

The last was what caught Sakura's attention..Sakura looked closely to this weird guy. Obviously he was the youngest since he was the smallest. He wasn't really that small, maybe not, taller than Naruto, but bigger than her, judging by his height and buillt. He had flaming red hair with beautiful light emerald eyes which was oddly outlined with black. Though his eyes were goergous, Sakura had to admit they were haunting and..hurt?Sad?Desperate..? or is it...Longing? Sakura shuddered involountarily. Obove hir right eye was a kanji was pretty scary and Sakura guessed that he may not be the kind and fuzzy guy. He kept glaring at the Temari girl. Sakura glanced at her and saw Temari was glaring at him also, like they were doing a who's the boss glaring contest. After what seemed forever, the boy gave up and glanced up at the awaiting audience in front.

" I'm Gaara." He said simply, giving the room an icy glare.

Kakashi-sensei looked up from his Icha Icha Paradise book and nodded lazily. " Alright then," he said."Go sit wherever's vacant." Ha yawned and stood up going to tha classroom door that was left half open and closed it.

Temari immediately sat down in the middle next to the sleeping Shikamaru and fumbling Hinata. Kankuro coolly strolled next to Ino, who just rolled her eyes in disgust. Sakura didn't took her eyes off Gaara until she realized he was gonna sit next to her at the back. Of course by the time she realizes this, Gaara already caught her staring.

" What are you staring at?" Ha asked. His voice betraying no emotion. His eyes cold.

Sakura reddened. "Uh,I..Umm...I wasn't.." She mumbled, embarassed. Gaara glared at her and sat down beside her._** Wow, reminds me of someone I know**_, said Inner Sakura. Sakura nodded to herself, she knew who her Inner is talking about. It was non other than: Sasuke Uchiha. The school heart throb and bad boy. He had hundreds- no, wait- Thousands of fan girls. His cool demeanor made him irresistable to them. Much like his nemesis, Itachi Uchiha, his older brother. Sasuke and Itachi had this family rivalry for a long time. Anyway, he and Naruto were best of friends. But after some time, Sasuke pulled away from his friends. He was Sakura's former love interest/ crush before he puposedly broke her heart in 'public'. Sure, she knew that Sasuke wasn't interested, but she thought that maybe she could change him and that maybe he would love her if sheb showed great persistence, but what he did was too much. Too cruel. Sakura bit her lip as the memories came flooding back:

_ "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted happily running up to him acrosse the school feild. There were a lot of students around chatting, but no annyoing fan girls. Sakura sigh in releif_

_ The tall dark figure turned and faced the pink haired Kunoichi. His cold black onyx eyes stared at the light green emerald ones. Sakura felt a little nervous and hesitated a bit but shook the feeling off. Why would she feel scared? Anyway this was the day she would seriously confront would finally confess. After years of hiding her feelings... If she didn't do it now.._

_ "Um, Sasuke-kun," She said, looking down while blushing shyly under his gaze. " Naruto and the rest are geeting worried why you're not hanging with us any more.."_

_ Sasuke only looked away and said coldly, " I was busy." He looked at her again. " What do you want? I'm busy right now too."_

_ Sakura gulped. Take a deep breath now, she said to herself now. " Um, I just want to say I really like you Sasuke, and I was wondering if you also..um.. you know and that maybe we could..." She looked at Sasuke hopefully. There she said it. Now all she had to do was wait for him to say..._

_ " You're asking me if I like you too and that if we could go out later?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded, filling up with hope like a balloon. Sasuke Laughed. He Laughed! Sakura stared at him, confused. Was it a good thing or was it a bad thing?  
" You're kidding me right? You're actually hoping I liked you too?" Sasuke said loudly. A few people perked up and went closer to the two to hear better. Sakura's eyes widened with shock and embarassment. Her hopes and dreams suddenly deflated out of her._

_ Sasuke turned serious and gave Sakura another cold glare. " Me liking a pathetic braniac with a large forehead and disgusting pink hair? I mean what's that about?" He continued loudly, making people turn to each other and snicker. Sakura felt like crying. She was being publicly humiliated, for crying out loud!She swallowed as tears formed on the rims of her eyes. " Seriously Sakura, I knew you liked me from the start.. You were like those other fangirls, like an open book. I just befriended you cause' Naruto forced me too. You know what I really think of you?" Sasuke asked coldly. Sakura shook her head, tears falling loosely on her cheeks. "I only thought of you as a weird, clingy, weak crybaby who has no boobs or even an ass to begin with."T/he people around them were laughing like there was no tomorrow. Then out of nowhere came Karen the bitchy whore, Sakura's rival on Sasuke. She walked up to them and mouthed to Sakura 'You lose',and kissed Sasuke. Sakura couldn't take it. She ran and ran and ran, not noticing it was pouring down hard until she bumped into a certain blond..._

" Hey", Sakura felt a tap on her back. She rose her head from her arms and realized she fell asleep. She blinked a couple of times and felt tears fall down her cheeks. She wiped her eyes on her long sleeved, off shoulder red shirt. She looked up to the person who woke her up. It was a guy with red hair and...

" Gaara?'' She said softly. Gaara rolled his eyes. "You fell asleep10 minutes after the Kakashi guy started to discuss stuff."

Sakura nodded. " I see, what time is it?"

"It's lunch break."

"..oh.."

Gaara stared at her, a bit of curiosity obvious in his eyes. "Hey.."

Sakura looked at him." What is it?"

" Why were you crying?"

Sakura blinked. Was it because of _him ( Sasuke)_ ? " I.. It's complicated.." She whispered. Gaara narrowed his eyes, turned and walk away.

"Wait!" Sakura unexpectedly shouted._** What the heck?**_ Inner sakura shouted.

" What," Said the boy glancing back at her

" I-um-I mean-I" Sakura stuttered not really knowing what to say. She looked back at Gaara but he was gone.

_"Hey! Watch where- Hey..are you alright?" Asked the blond haired girl. She kneeled next to the sobbing pink mess sitting on the ground as she put her purple umbrella over them. Sakura tried to calm down but couldn't. How could she when just 5 minutes ago her heart was broken while being humiliated byt 200 hundred students?_

_ The blond frowned and took Sakura's hand pulling her up. Sakura stared at her, her tears still falling freely. The blond smiled slightly and wiped the pinkette's tears away. Sakura sniffled._

_ "There now," The blond said. " Why don't you come with me and tell me why a pretty little thing like you is running in the rain without any umbrella or coat while sobbinglike crazy?"_

_ Sakura nodded and weakly smiled._

_ Sakura stared at the blond when they entered her apartment. Now did she get a good look at her. She was really pretty, with long blond hair up in a pony tail. Her eyes were aqua and had a certain light to it. Her smile was genuine. She was wearing a purple tank to and purple mini skirt with matching hing purple pumps. Actually, everything about her was purple. Even her apartment. Sakura thought of her own apartment, that was full of pink._

_ "I'm Ino Yamanaka by the way," Said the blond as she fumbled through her cabinets for mugs._

_ "I-I'm Sakura Haruno.."Sakura said shyly. Ino looked at her. "_You're_ Sakura Haruno?"_

_ Sakura nodded, confused._

_ "I saw what that Sasuke ass did to you." Ino said, spatting out Sasuke's name like she could taste it's sourness._

_ " Oh.."_

* * *

_Sorry if I have to cut it..I'll do my best on the next cahpter k? Please Review  
_


End file.
